


Phantoms Shouldn't be this cute

by Caskets_Here



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Friendship, M/M, Mild Blood, Phantom - Freeform, Undead, but not really dead.. just not alive, dead frank, frank - Freeform, gerard - Freeform, graveyards, moving tatoos, wish granting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Caskets_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are friends. and they're happy. except for mood swings and Gerrd being an asshole .<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>oh, yeah and Frank being dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More notes at the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Gerard snuck a side glance at Frank,” So what? You’re dead?”  
Frank looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed and mouth half raised in thought,” I don’t… o don’t know I mean. I guess? I have to be right? That’s the only explanation…” His voice trailed off momentarily lost in thought.  
“Gerard narrowed his eyes,” How long have you been here?”   
“Where? Hazy Maple?” Frank questioned, gesturing around the field.   
Gerard nodded,” Yeah.”  
Frank pursed his lips as he tried to rack his brain for a specific date,” Uhm… what’s the year right now?”  
Gerard rolled his eyes,” 2013, if I’m not mistaken”  
He watched with intrigue as frank mouthed numbers and counted past fifty.  
“Uh…” He said hesitantly,” I suppose about 70years…”   
Gerard’s jaw hit the ground, that was imposs—well…okay, not impossible he was standing next to a dead guy with moving tattoos. Frank just looked at him. Brows knitted together, hazel eyes feebly trying to determine whether Gerard was going to deny everything he’d just said and stand up and walk away, passed the cemetery’s rusting black iron gates and leave him forever.  
But he didn’t. So yeah, that was pretty cool.  
“Wait, so are you like a vampire or a ghost or a phantom or something?” Gerard gave frank a soul piercing gaze. He poked and prodded at frank’s are, inspecting him further.  
Frank shrugged and looked at Gerard quizzically, raised eyebrows and all,” I don’t really know... I mean, I might be... I could be. But if you really think about it, I don’t really fit into a category, or fit the requirements of most common supernatural stuff.”  
Gerard frowned,” Well, do you need blood or any type of energy to survive?”  
Frank shook his head.  
Gerard’s frowned deepened,” Have you ever followed someone home and stole their dreams… or watched hem sleep?”  
Frank shook his head.  
“Do you feel a weird urge to eat my brain or bit my neck?”  
“Do you grant wishes…?”  
“I don’t… I don’t think I do,” He said uncertainly.  
“Okay let’s try it than,” Gerard said,” I wish I had five dollars in pocket right now.” He looked over to Frank, eyebrows raised expectantly.  
Frank just shrugged his shoulders,” Uh—nothing’s happening…?”  
Gerard rolled his eyes,” concentrate and see if you can make my wish happen.”  
Frank screwed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. He concentrated. Really hard.  
So hard in fact, it kinda hurt.  
“Nothing’s happening.” Frank said a tinge of disappointment in the undertone of his voice.  
Gerard checked his pockets,” Dammit, I was really hoping that would work. I’m fucking starving.”  
Frank looked kind of disappointed, too” I’m sorry…”  
Gerard looked at him tensely,” Please! Please, please pleasepleaseplease! STOP apologizing.”  
Frank looked like a kicked puppy and Gerard honestly felt really fucking bad for shouting at him like that. Frank looked like he was going to apologize for apologizing, but hesitated and cut himself off, as though he was afraid Gerard would strike him hard across the face.  
Gerard looked at him sympathetically,” Fuck, I’m sorry man, and I really am. I didn’t mean to yell…I just—”  
Frank shook his head again- something, Gerard was beginning to find, he did very often instead of talking-““No, it’s …it’s okay… I shouldn’t be apologizing this much if it bothers you…. I’ll uhmm...”  
His voice trailed off uncertainly and Gerard swore he looked like he was about 3 short seconds away from bawling his eyes out.  
“I’m sorry,” Gerard said,” I shouldn’t be such a dick. I’m just used to being a little abrasive…”

There was a silence then. Not really awkward, so much as it was tense. Filled with unknown emotion and unnesaaccary apologies that stretched out for roughly about an eternity  
“So,” Gerard said in an effort to break the tension,” We know you’re not a genie…or a vampire or zombie. Or incubus and we know that you can’t leave the Graveyard without someone who’s still alive that you trust…and we—holy fucking toaster ovens” Gerard’s eyes widened,” Your tattoos …they’re …they’re fucking moving!” He screeched,” Again!”  
Frank down at his arms and shrugged,” Yeah, that happens sometimes…whenever I get really worked up or whatever. I think the ones that move and they way they move and the times they move… “He took breath,” I think they’re related to my emotions…”  
Gerard nodded dumbly, mouth still open jaw crashed to the floor.  
“Which ones are moving right now?” Frank asked, interested but unable to look without straining and eventually hurting his neck.  
Gerard took a deep breath,” There’s a few...uhm... on your chest that are just kind of swaying and… uhm.” He pointed to the scorpion on Frank’s neck,” Uh—your scorpion’s moving.   
Frank tensed and closed his eyes,” Uhm…” He said in a wavering, possibly frightened voice,” When you say the scorpion is moving… how is it moving? Please hurry up and tell me…”  
Gerard gulped in the air that was now too much or too little,” It’s… Fuck! It’s fucking crawling slowly around your neck. It was its stinger raised up higher than before…” HE paused to look at the scorpion a little closer, “Now, it’s circling a certain part of your neck…” Gerard leaned in to touch the animated ink and Frank slapped his hand away. Gerard recoiled and looked at Frank with a surprised and questioning look in his eyes.  
Frank gulped,” D-don’t uhm…. Don’t touch it… it can hurt you… just wait till it stops moving…”  
The Scorpion was circling a very small portion of Frank’s neck and before Gerard could respond to what Frank had said, the Scorpion’s stinger made a waving motion and then that stabbed into frank’s neck.  
Gerard heard him release a deep breath and let out a half-hiss, half-cry or pain. Frank had his eyes shut tight and seemed to be in some great amount of agony.  
The Scorpion, now content it had hurt Frank, seemed to resolve back into its original position. Gerard watched in awe as the tattoo began to glow a tealish colour and then stopped moving all together. Gerard noticed, however that Frank’s neck now had a deep puncture wound and had started bleeding furiously.  
He spent the rest of his time outside with Frank, fusing over the wound in frank’s neck that had already started to heal and trying to decode what kind of supernatural kind of being Frank could possibly be.  
~  
When he got home and started getting undressed for bed he realized with startled interest, that there was a crumpled five dollar bill in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard thinking about a certain tattooed undead fucker and remembering how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided last minute to make this into a series kinda thing, chapter's are probably gonna be reasonably short! (sorry about that, to anyomne who hates short chaps).>.

Gerard plopped down on his bed the next day, worn out and defeated.   
Thank the sweet DC Universe tomorrow was Saturday. Gerard had just spent the last 15 hours at the Cemetery with Frankie. Updating him on everything he’d been missing out…or at least attempting to. And Gerard thought he did a pretty kick ass job, except for when he tried to explain the internet. That was impossible. And according to Frank his previous calculations were wrong; he’s only about 27 and half years old. Which is still pretty cool.   
Gerard flung a flimsy arm over his face and inhaled deeply. Fucking Frank. Gorgeous, perfect, funny UNDEAD, fucking frank. He was perfect. He was DEAD, holy fuck he was dead. Awesome  
Gerard could still recall the first time about a month a half ago when he went for a walk in the Graveyard. It was a dare no one in school had ever actually done. The stories of The Abandoned Tommary Gordon Cemetery (out on the edge of town left of the lake and past the ruins) had swum around the Cameral City for as long as Gods had been prayed to. Everyone was scared of the ghost who haunted the rural grounds, always screwing with the visitors, always lurking about the shadows at night. Kind of like Gerard… only without the screwing part. So naturally when he was hanging upside down on a tree he and his friends had claimed out in the back of the school’s center courtyard, singing and old Misfits song and trying not to focus on the blood rushing to his head, everyone he hung out with (get it hung, tree swinging?) had to remind him about the graveyard. And of course, no one but Gerard had hopped at the chance to see Cemetery ruins. Gerard was just freaky like that. Honestly he would’ve gone before but he’d never known exactly where it was. He knew the general direction but not the exact location, and when Mikey had told him about it, he squealed, grabbed his messenger bag and fucking bolted over there. Totally not giving a single fuck that it was only 12:45 and it was his lunch break and he had another 3 periods or so before the final bell rung.  
~~~~~~~  
The first time he met Frankie… it was pretty cool. He was wandering along the devastated ruins which lead to the abandoned bone yard. He spotted Frankie sitting on the top of a mausoleum, in all his tattooed glory smoking a cigarette, like a single fuck was never given and nothing was more important than whatever deep thoughts I he was thinking right at that moment. When Gerard asked him why and how the fuck he was up there, frank merely shrugged.

“Higher ground will ease a mind a million lifetimes already lived.  
Memories of the fallen and the forsaken   
Are better realized above clear air   
And aided by smoke.”

That’s what Frank had said, all cryptic and puzzling. That’s what Frankie had been… what he still was a puzzle, the world’s greatest puzzle. Gerard was captivated. Even at that moment when he’d first met Frank’s Halloween Hazel eyes and cocked a befuddled eyebrow, he’d been intrigued. Get down from there, Gerard had said, bending over his over-sized messenger bag in search of his hoodie. The wind had picked up, the air held frost that no summer afternoon should have held. He tore his outerwear triumphantly from his bag and out it on. Closing his eyes, in an instinctive attempt to protect him from the wind and freshly fallen crimson leaves.   
“Is it really that cold?” Frank’s voice had whispered in his ear curiously; and so unsuspectingly close that Gerard jumped back and fell over on a headstone.  
Gerard made a squeal of surprise and started to stand up straight. He gave frank the once over quickly and tried not to focus on how cool and attractive he looked. “Uhm yeah…” Gerard replied, “You’re not cold?” He asked and slipped on a wet leaf, fucking rain yesterday. Fuck. Frank shook his head sadly and furrowed his eyebrows,’ I can usually feel the wind…” He mumbled and held out a hand to help Gerard to his feet.  
“What was that?” Gerard asked taking his hand gratefully and trying not to let go. Because. Uhm. Okay. Fuck. What the hell. This kid was cold as Death himself. Okay maybe a little warmer but defiantly not fucking warm. And his skin felt odd. It was kind of creepy, but Gerard just shrugged it off, hoping he was about to acquainted with a blood sucking guy with an awesome smile. Even if he wasn’t a fucking vampire. He couldn’t be human. Not when he felt like this. Those eyes definitely weren’t human…there was something almost enchanting…  
“Nothing… I just. Uh… nothing.” Gerard nodded but made a note to question his cryptic-ness later.  
” You’re really cold.” He commented.  
Frank nodded, “Uhm, yeah. So?”  
Gerard shook his head. And the Cold One stuck out his hand awkwardly,” Hey… I’m Frank. “Gerard shook his hand and introduced himself. Frank smiled that.   
~~~~~~  
Gerard would never forget that day. IT had been perfect in every way. He’d met someone just like himself….. Only cooler and cuter. Frank was his best friend and he was Frank’s. And it was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, not really sure where i['m going with the story, suggestions in the comments? Please and Thank yew :3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Although, I'm writing a chapter fic, this is the first fic i've ever posted.  
> So I hope you enjoyed. Comment and Subscribe and stuff . Happy Living. <3


End file.
